


Not the hurricane

by elareine



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, at least there's praising during sex, handjob, possibly undernegotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: It had been a shit day. Ashitday. Tim wastired. As he limped back into their apartment, he really hoped Jason would be there because frankly, Tim was ready to kill something if Jason wasn’t.





	Not the hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> For Batfam Bingo: Handjob.

It had been a shit day. A _shit_ day. The kind of day that made Tim wish he could curse as creatively as Jason just so he would have the vocabulary for this kind of day. 

The night before had been terrible. Just. Escapes from Arkham, innocent hostages, loss of life _terrible_. The kind of night that made all of them crawl back into a cave and not come out again. Except they couldn’t because that wasn’t what they did, so they dealt with the situation and the ensuing fall-out into the early morning hours, and then Tim had gone to work. 

Of course it couldn’t have been a typical day filled with enough mindless paperwork that he could take a nap, oh no. There had been meetings, and then an HR emergency, and then more meetings, and then the fire alarm had gone off accidentally and Tim and Bruce had sent everyone home just to immediately head to the cave and get changed. 

Patrol hadn’t even been that bad—but it was a cold night, and Tim was _tired_. As he limped back into their apartment, he really hoped Jason would be there because frankly, Tim was ready to kill something if Jason wasn’t. 

He didn’t like either of them being alone on this kind of nights. It felt too much like a failure on his part. 

The light in the bedroom was on. That was promising. Still, he didn’t call out a greeting. If Jason had managed to find some sleep, he wouldn’t disturb it yet. 

Tim shed his costume quickly on his way to the shower, knowing that Jason would complain about the mess in the morning but not caring right now. Under the hot spray, he tilted his head back, letting himself soak in the warmth, before shampooing several times until he felt he had finally washed all the grit, dirt, sweat and blood out. 

Despite how tired his muscles felt, he didn’t linger. There was a nervous energy under his skin still that didn’t allow him to just stand there and relax. He turned off the shower, toweling off only cursorily. He didn’t bother putting on any clothes. 

As he had expected, Jason was in bed when he entered the room, probably not fully asleep any longer thanks to the noise of Tim’s shower. The reading light on the stand threw a warm glow over the scene that made it look even more inviting. 

Tim silently padded over and crawled under the blanket with him. The way his boyfriend—Jason, whose first thought was still to hurt people—immediately reached for him even half asleep eased the ache in Tim’s heart a bit.

“Hey,” Jason murmured. 

Tim pressed against him and hid his face in his neck for a long inhale before he murmured back, “Hey.” 

“You okay?” 

“Hmm.” Tim didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t think Jason did, either—what was there to say?—so he moved his head to kiss him instead. 

Jason kissed him back, gently, lovingly. 

Tim wasn’t in the mood for that. He was absolutely exhausted but still too keyed up to sleep. It was a familiar problem. Tim wasn’t going to choose coffee and late night investigations tonight, though. He wanted Jason and the pull-and-push that only sex with him could offer. Maybe that would be enough to get his mind some rest. He deepened the kiss, licking into Jason’s mouth to get at that familiar taste. 

Confusingly, though, Jason pulled away and made a face at him: “You’re exhausted, love.” 

Tim shrugged. Yeah, he usually was, so what? He barely ever slept well, Jason knew that. And Tim wanted him. Needed him, even. 

But Jason kept evading him when Tim moved back in again until finally, Tim said: “Not too tired for this.” 

“If we start that now, we’ll be up for another hour.” 

Jason probably had had as long a day as him—he’d been the one to go back to Park Row after that mess they’d made of it. Tim only had had to deal with shareholders all day, not grieving communities. Jason must be exhausted. Maybe he shouldn’t push- 

“Hey, no, that’s what I meant,” Jason soothed. “Just—wanna try something different tonight? I’ve been thinking…” 

Tim smirked out of pure habit. “Oh?” 

Jason chuckled but didn’t answer directly. “Trust me?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Tim wouldn’t be here if he didn’t. 

“Then follow my lead, okay?” 

To his surprise, Tim now found himself gently being turned around. Though he followed Jason’s directions, he started asking “What—”

“Shh.” Jason pulled him closer. The heat of his chest against Tim’s back loosened tension in muscles he hadn’t even been aware of being tense. “Let me, okay? You’ve done enough.” 

It felt… weird, to just lie there and let Jason touch him; wrong to not reciprocate. 

Tim half-heartedly tried to turn around again. Jason didn’t exactly hold him down, but he _was_ making himself heavy and solid behind and around him, making it impossible to move without completely dislodging him. 

Tim didn’t want to. 

Jason’s hands were rubbing gentle circles over his sides, his chest, his stomach. He was trying to soothe him, Tim’s brain told him, by keeping the touches intimate but non-sexual. 

It took a while, but Tim let himself relax into it. 

One hand moved upward and Tim fully expected it to pinch a nipple playfully, as Jason often did, gleefully exploiting Tim’s weaknesses. Instead, a single rough fingertip rested on its midpoint for a long moment, exerting only the most fleeting of pressures. 

Tim realized he was holding his breath and exhaled. As a reward, Jason started gently circling the nub until it was drawn tight. Just as Tim began to squirm, however, he moved his hand to the other side. 

“Can I tell you about my boyfriend?” 

Tim had been so focused on the gentle sensation on his chest that he almost startled at the words. “Huh?” 

Jason didn’t explain, just kept touching him and murmuring into his ear. “He’s so beautiful, you know? There’s so much terrible shit in this world and boy does he know it, but one smile from him… makes me feel like it’s going to be okay.” 

Tim felt a blush form. “Jason…” 

Again, Jason waited him out, waited before Tim had stopped squirming in embarrassment and was just enjoying his touches again before continuing: “It doesn’t stop there, either. He’s the smartest person I know—and I know a lot of geniuses, so I can tell. I love listening to him when he’s passionate about something.” 

His other hand was stroking Tim’s thigh, careful not to irritate the ticklish skin there; moving up over his hips, spreading out over his belly for a moment of gentle appreciation before wandering downwards again. 

“And he’s such a fighter. Gets up again and again and still spares me a smile. Honestly, I can barely believe that he calls me ‘his’ these days.” 

Tim made one last effort to do _something_ —to shut up Jason up, maybe, or make him never stop talking; to reciprocate the touches, the declarations of love, to make his partner feel at least as good. There was a little guilty voice telling him that he was failing again. 

But Jason moved his hand to his hip to keep him from turning, pressing a kiss into his hair instead. “Let me? Please?” 

And how could Tim say no to that? He settled down again. 

“Touching him?” Jason continued. “That’s a gift. Makes everything feel real, but in a good way. I know he thinks he needs to keep me happy, but all I need is him close to me.” 

Tim felt something in him settle. He felt heated and he was definitely aroused—his cock was dripping pre-come onto his stomach—but there was no urgency there. For once, there didn’t seem the need to do something. 

“That’s good,” Jason told him. “Just relax. There’s no pain here. Never is, with you.” 

The warmth and approval there made Tim want to sigh. He did when Jason finally reached down to take him in hand. 

“He’s so incredible, my love is. Always taking care of everyone, whether we deserve it or not.” 

Jason’s movements were slow, barely enough to register as pleasure. Tim considered bucking into his grip, riding it out as he usually would, but the thought floated away from him before it really registered. This was good. 

When his partner moved his other hand away from his nipples, Tim barely noticed until Jason pressed the heel down below his collarbone gently. A bit to the left, a bit down, and a whisper: “Because that’s the most incredible thing, this heart right here. Strong, brave, loving. I could feel that heartbeat for the rest of my life and never need my own.” 

By now, Tim was basically putty in Jason’s hands. Every touch felt so good, but there was no localization to it, just pleasure so lovely it made him feel he was floating. When he finally came, it only registered as gentle pulses of relief, nothing earth-shattering but almost transcendental. 

Afterward, the world floated away for a bit. 

When he came back, Jason was holding him in a tight embrace. Tim had switched positions again; his face was hidden against Jason’s neck, and he could smell the traces of his own shampoo lingering against it. Dimly Tim noted that this was the position they had started the night in, only this time, he was actually relaxed. He could fall asleep like that, he thought drowsily, as long as Jason never moved. 

“Can I clean you up?” came the gentle question from above. 

Tim considered it, then burrowed closer, shaking his head. He was acting irrational, he knew, the come drying on his skin would gross him out soon enough, but—he wanted Jason close for a little while longer. 

Jason started stroking his hair gently with his clean hand. “Okay. I’m here.” 

It took a while for Tim to loosen his grip, though he didn’t move away. There was no tension, still, but a bit more awareness. Jason must have sensed it, for he asked: “I’ll just reach over you for the tissues, okay?” 

As he was gently cleaned up, Tim searched for a feeling of embarrassment; there was none. He just snuggled back into Jason’s arms and sighed happily at their warmth. 

A thought came then. He vaguely remembered Jason at least half-hard against his back; honestly, it had kind of fled his mind later. He didn’t think Jason had gotten off, though, and the other man was still mostly hard. 

However, when Tim vaguely started moving his hand downward, Jason just gently took it and held it in his own. “Nah, don’t bother. This was for you.” 

Well, then. Tim swallowed and looked up at him and now— _now_ —he could feel himself blush all the way down to his shoulders. He made himself say it: “I liked that a lot. Thank you.” 

Jason beamed and pressed dry lips to his forehead. “I’m glad.” 

“And… I love my boyfriend, too.”

Tim wanted to take these words back as soon as he said them. They had sounded cheesy but honest on Jason. Tim, however, definitely wasn’t made for that kind of stuff. Jason smiled like it was the best thing anyone had ever told him, though, so it was probably fine. 

Last night’s failure had only receded, not disappeared. The light on the bedside table was still on. Tim knew Jason wouldn’t switch it off, not tonight. 

It didn’t matter. Tim fell asleep. 


End file.
